Ultra-high voltage (ultra-HV) semiconductor devices are widely used in display devices, portable devices, and many other applications. Design goals of the ultra-high voltage semiconductor devices include high breakdown voltage, low specific on-resistance, and high reliability in both room temperature and high temperature environments. However, as the dimensions of ultra-high voltage semiconductor devices scale down, it becomes challenging to achieve these design goals.